When it is desired to produce digital links comprising cables capable of carrying digital information at high speed (typically more than 100 Mbits/s) there is the problem of connecting such a cable, either to another similar cable, or to an electronic processing system, with the aid of powerful connectors designed not to adversely affect the quality of the transmitted signals. A shielded, two-wire transmission line, usually recommended for such signals, requires specific, high-performance connectors. They must for example provide good protection against external electromagnetic interference. They must also interfere as little as possible with the predetermined constant impedance of the transmission lines. It should be noted that shielded, two-wire cables used for these high speed links have a constant, characteristic impedance, for example of 100 ohms. The connector must be designed so that this impedance does not vary significantly at the coupling. The cables must notably be coupled, for example by soldering, in a sufficiently simple, reliable and repetitive manner, without requiring a particular skill of the technician responsible for assembling the cable and the connector, typically by solders.